


Light the Way

by dreamkist



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Corruption, Gen, Origin Story, Politics, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Be kind and generous to the people of Tamriel.  Protect the weak, heal the sick, and give to the needy.





	Light the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Night had begun to settle on Castle Ebonheart as Ilmeni finished preparing for dinner. She wore an intricately embroidered robe, and her hair was styled in the popular manner. A large vase of gold kanet flowers had been placed in her room which she admired as she placed the book she had been reading beside them.

It had been a long day of study with her tutor, and she was glad it was almost complete. She had to be well-versed in the arts of speechcraft and mercantilism because soon enough she would be expected to take on a more active role in her father’s, and the House’s, affairs as the Duke of Vvardenfell’s daughter. She did sometimes long for something more exciting, but her course had been laid before her.

She adjusted the amulet she wore and made her way downstairs where she entered the dining hall. Various food and drink covered the long table. A servant led her to her seat and helped her sit down.

Her father entered the room and was seated at the head of the table. He had changed out of the armor he usually wore into robes; it didn’t lessen his powerful presence.

“How was your day, Ilmeni?” he asked. Her father was a serious man, dedicated to politics and House Hlaalu, but he had always treated her kindly enough, even though he could be distant.

“It was fine,” she told him. “I’ve almost finished reading the newest edition of _Tariff Trade Barriers_.”

“Good. Your uncle will be joining us; he has some business in Ebonheart.”

Ilmeni simply nodded. Her uncle was usually focused on business affairs. He had never had much time for her. She knew he was a shrewd and resourceful man, and people seemed to be careful around him.

She twirled the simple gold ring she always wore around her index finger as they waited. It had belonged to her mother who had died when Ilmeni was a young girl. Her mother had always worn it, and it gave Ilmeni a small connection to her to wear it now herself.

She looked up as her Uncle Orvas entered and was seated at the table. He looked pleased as he took a long drink of Cyrodiilic Brandy.

“Were your negotiations successful then?” Vedam asked.

“They were indeed. I expect business at the mine will be picking up soon.”

The brothers continued to speak obliquely as Ilmeni ate her meal, and her mind drifted to other things.

++++++++

The next morning a group from the castle, including Ilmeni, took a walk through Ebonheart. They had made their way to the statue of the Imperial dragon in the plaza that loomed over all affairs taking place there. Vedam and Orvas had taken the opportunity to drop by the East Empire Company, and the remainder of the group waited. A sudden shout and commotion drew their attention.

A commoner spotted them and approached. “Quickly! Guards are needed outside the city,” he pleaded.

One of the guards went to fetch Vedam. Instead of waiting a member of the party suggested they see what the matter was, so they followed the commoner outside the city walls.

The air was heavy with humidity, but simply leaving the walls of the city felt freeing to Ilmeni. Their feet sank into the damp ground as they left the road and walked toward the water.

The group approached the location where several people had gathered and saw what the fuss was about.

A young Argonian lay dead on the ground. Its legs were still in the water and slight waves rocked it. It had been brutally killed – its flesh deliberately cut open.

Ilmeni was shocked by the bloody, vicious display. Before she was ushered back to the castle by a guard, Ilmeni thought she saw the brand of Dren Plantation on one of the Argonian’s arms.

++++++++

Ilmeni forced herself to wait patiently for her father to return. She refused to prepare for bed until she had the chance to speak to him. She sat in the room he and his advisors used, but she wanted to pace back and forth and get the disturbing visions out of her head.

Ilmeni finally heard her father and uncle approaching and rose from her chair.

“It will benefit House Hlaalu…” but she was unable to hear the rest of her uncle’s sentence as they saw her and stopped speaking.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Vedam asked.

“I wanted to find out what happened to that poor Argonian.”

“It was an accident. Now, we have more important matters to attend to.”

She didn’t understand his dismissive attitude and why he wasn’t concerned about this murder. Instead of leaving she asked “What will be done?”

Orvas directed his attention at her and laughed, “Don’t be a s’wit, it’s a dead slave, no one is going to do anything.”

His haughty demeanor and rudeness stung her. “But…” she began.

“That is the end of the discussion,” Vedam commanded. “Leave us.”

Hurt and confused, she went to her room.

++++++++

Early the next morning Ilmeni visited the Imperial Chapel. After the events of the day before, she sought the solace she usually found there. Images of the Argonian had lingered in her mind, and her father’s behavior had made it difficult to sleep.

She had faint memories of being young and her father making her attend the new Imperial Cult. She hadn’t enjoyed being forced to go then, but over time she had come to appreciate the Cult’s teachings. She had been largely confined to the west keep of the castle, and her father was happy to let her spend time with the priests. So she did, more and more, and she had taken the Nine Virtues to heart.

The priests had become her friends too. And from them she had gained her guiding principles. As a privileged person the Cult taught that it was her duty to give, so she frequently gave alms from her own spending money.

That morning she sat in the chapel and silently considered what she could possibly do about the Argonian situation. If her father was unconcerned she was at a loss about what to do or who to go to.

She stood, gave her alms, and left the chapel. Outside she stood at the parapet. Water seemed to hang in the air; a good rain was on the way. The mushrooms and trees of the region seemed small from her vantage point. The island that the castle sat upon loomed over everything, and she felt disconnected from the rest of the world up there.

++++++++

Ilmeni walked through the great hall after her visit to the chapel. She looked at one of the guards standing at attention and longed to ask for help, but she didn’t think it was her place to do so. As she passed the guard she heard a sound. Someone was trying to get her attention. It was a slightly familiar Argonian.

As he approached she recognized him as one of the Argonians from the Mission. She had seen him in the castle before, going about his business.

“Muthsera,” the Argonian greeted with deference. “I am Im-Kilaya. May I have a word with you?”

“Certainly,” she said.

“Can we speak somewhere more private?” he asked.

“Let’s walk across the bridge,” she said, and they exited the castle together.

Once they were outside, Ilmeni’s curiosity grew. She wanted to know what this Argonian had to ask of her.

“Muthsera, I am sure you are aware, something bad happened to one of my fellow Argonians,” he began. “A young Argonian was killed and his body was tossed into the water. Slavery–” he trailed off before continuing, “Slavery is a terrible business.”

Ilmeni listened to him and responded, “I saw the body. It was horrible.”

“Indeed. People can do awful things.” He seemed to be sizing her up with his reptilian eyes.

They came to a stop on the bridge, and she was unsure of what he wanted from her. “What can I do?” she decided to ask. “I don’t know what I should do.”

“I have concerns about the man who purchased this slave. He may have a history of torturing and killing slaves. This has happened before. I also believe your uncle, Orvas Dren, may be involved.”

She said nothing as she remembered the brand she had glimpsed. Surely her uncle wouldn’t have sold a slave to someone who would do such a thing. She thought he had always taken care of his slaves.

Im-Kilaya continued. “If there were any way you could access your uncle’s belongings you could search for the contract for the slave.”

“Why should I do that?” she asked. Rifling through Orvas’ room seemed like an intrusion.

He glanced at her folded arms and looked at the ring she wore.

“The identity of the buyer has been kept hidden. If I know who it is I might be able to have him watched. I would like to prevent any more incidents like this happening. If you are uncomfortable looking through your uncle’s things perhaps you could simply ask him.”

Ilmeni was unsure of this plan. She didn’t want to betray her uncle’s trust by sneaking into his room and going through his effects. But she remembered how both he and her father had reacted to her questions. She felt something needed to be done to get justice for the Argonian. If this buyer Im-Kilaya spoke of was capable of an act such as she had seen – he shouldn’t be allowed to do that anyone else. It seemed Im-Kilaya was the only person interested in doing something.

++++++++

Curiosity got the better of her. She waited until Orvas exited his room and let herself inside.

She spotted her uncle’s papers on the desk and lifted the one on top. It was an old shipping manifest. She rifled through the stack until she saw a document that resembled a contract stamped with Orvas’ seal.

> For the purchase of 5 sound and healthy Argonian slaves. The said slaves properly belonging to Orvas Dren sold to Ulpius Rogatus for 500 gold.

So her uncle _had_ sold the Argonian. He had also sold four others for what seemed like a small price. If what Im-Kilaya had told her was true, they were in danger too. She wasn’t familiar with the name of the buyer, but she would give it to Im-Kilaya and hope he could do something.

She started to return the contract to its place in the pile, but she thought better of it and slid it into her robe.

++++++++

Ilmeni decided to speak with her father one more time.

She waited until evening when her father was alone in his chambers to approach him about the slave and Orvas’ involvement. She went down the stairs to his chambers, and one of the guards let her in.

Vedam looked up from the desk he was sitting before and asked, “What is it?”

She knew she had to broach the subject carefully. She didn’t want to raise his ire as soon as she started speaking. “I have a concern I would like to discuss with you,” she said. She thought that was a diplomatic way to begin.

“Yes?”

“I know you told me to ignore the business that occurred, but there is some evidence that Uncle Orvas was involved.”

“When you hear something unbelievable, don’t believe it,” he used his oft-repeated saying.

“I saw a contract saying he is the one who sold the slave! And the man who bought him probably did that to him,” she cried.

Vedam threw his quill down on the desk and stood up. “Why do you persist in bringing this up? A slave was killed; that sometimes happens. There is no reason to make an issue of this.”

With dawning realization, Ilmeni understood that her father was going to let Ulpius get away with murder. “You knew about all of this. How can you ignore what was done?” She felt disappointment in her father, who she had always seen as fair and just.

“We are finished with this, Ilmeni, now leave it be,” he ordered.

She wanted to yell and cry, but all she could do was walk out of the room with her head held high. Her years of training in etiquette had taught her to carefully control her response.

Alone in her own chamber she considered what to do. Nothing would implicate either man in the murder if she went to the Imperial Legion. She could give the contract to Im-Kilaya, so he would have proof. But that would accomplish nothing. She was beginning to see that ideals of justice only went so far.

She tried to sleep, but thoughts of how her father could support the selling of slaves to a man who might torture and kill them plagued her.

It was a long night of feeling powerless.

++++++++

The next morning she exited her chamber and began the walk to the chapel. She turned a corner and nearly ran into Orvas.

“Where is it?” an angry voice demanded.

Orvas gripped her arms and backed her against a wall. He was clearly angry, and she was shocked into silence by his actions.

“Why are you meddling in my affairs?” he asked.

She found her voice, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She tried to push him away, but he tightened his hold.

“You know very well. You went through my things and took something. Then you went to my brother.”

He was coldly furious, and he scared her. She quickly tried to think of a response, but thankfully she heard someone else coming along the corridor. Orvas released her and stepped back.

“Watch yourself,” he said quietly and turned to leave. He looked back at her and added, “It seems you are like your mother.”

++++++++

Instead of going to the chapel, a shaken Ilmeni crossed over to the east keep and entered the Argonian Mission. She spotted Im-Kilaya, and he led her to an empty office where they could speak.

Without letting her nerves show after the encounter with Orvas, she told Im-Kilaya, “I found the contract. You were right, my uncle did sell the slave. The buyer’s name is Ulpius Rogatus.”

Im-Kilaya nodded, “Yes, I know this name. He is with the East Empire Company. They are trying to control the trade of ebony. There are rumors House Hlaalu is making a deal with them.”

“You think the slaves were part of that deal?”

“It seems likely. A cheap supply of slaves, no questions asked,” Im-Kilaya said thoughtfully. “This would be beneficial for someone of certain appetites.”

Ilmeni sighed. “Why does no one care?”

“For some money is more important than lives.”

“But not to you,” she stated.

“I try to do what is right.”

Ilmeni was disturbed by all of this. She rubbed her thumb against her mother’s ring. Im-Kilaya looked at the action.

“Your ring has the horn of Stendarr, yes?” he inquired.

She nodded as another Argonian knocked at the door and opened it.

Im-Kilaya signaled that he would be out. He guided Ilmeni to the door and stated, “That ring belonged to your mother.”

“It did. How do you know that?” she asked.

“I had the honor of meeting her many years ago.”

Ilmeni wanted to ask more about that. But they were in the main room again, and he obviously had business to attend to.

++++++++

Ilmeni decided to go to the chapel after meeting with Im-Kilaya. She needed to think. She wouldn’t feel safe in the castle with Orvas, and she didn’t want to be near her father at the moment.

She sat on one of the benches and remembered the words of Stendarr she had committed to memory: “Be kind and generous to the people of Tamriel. Protect the weak, heal the sick, and give to the needy.”

The feeling of powerlessness she had experienced was infuriating. The rule of law was meant to protect the innocent and punish the wicked. She believed in having compassion along with the other Virtues.

But what good was belief without action?

There was only one thing to do.

She went to place her alms on the shrine and leave, but she noticed a large bag was already on the offering plate. The priest saw her looking at it and commented, “Yes, a generous donation from a special benefactor of the East Empire Company. We are lucky to have such connections.”

Ilmeni withdrew her hand from her robe and left her own gold in its place.

++++++++

It was still dark in Ebonheart, the sun had yet to rise, but Ilmeni was awake. She called a servant to her room and requested she be brought clothing that a commoner would wear. She already had some food and documents packed, and she wore her mother’s ring.

When the servant returned Ilmeni dressed in the clothing and hefted her pack. She glanced around her room to see if there was anything else she wanted to take, but she saw nothing important.

Her plan was to travel to Vivec and find lodging there. She would live and work by her values, and if it was within her power she would do what she could to prevent a similar situation from occurring.


End file.
